


Act 1/ Havenport

by eshcaine



Series: The Crescent City Chronicles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Kidnapping, M/M, Superheroes, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121</p><p>    reposting at that new link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 1/ Havenport

reposted here in regular chapter format:[ http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121/chapters/4793619](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121/chapters/4793619)


End file.
